


It’s The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by directorsharpie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, they’re so soft for each other, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorsharpie/pseuds/directorsharpie
Summary: A bunch of one-shots featuring Sara and Ava during the holiday season
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	It’s The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Ava walked through the front door, she slipped her shoes off and hung her coat up with a soft sigh. She was about to head straight upstairs to shower and change into some comfy clothes when she noticed Sara curled up on the couch. She had around four blankets bundled on top of her. 

“Hey baby, how was work,” she mumbled from under the pile of blankets. Ava joined her on the couch and Sara shifted slightly so that her legs were sprawled over Ava’s thighs. 

“Exhausting, Gary broke the coffee machine for the third time this week and a couple of my agents wiped a months worth of paper work off of the system so it took four hours to recover it,” Ava leaned her head on the back of the couch as Sara sat up and shuffled to sit as close to her as possible, with her legs still sprawled all over her. 

“I’m sorry, how about we order dinner and have hot chocolates and watch a Christmas movie?” Sara suggested and Ava’s face lit up at Sara’s suggestion. 

“Sure, can you order the food I need to shower and change,” Ava said and Sara nodded her head but made no movement to grab her phone, she just stayed buried under the blankets. Ava put her phone on the couch next to Sara and headed upstairs to shower. 

Almost an hour later, Ava was fresh out of the shower with her hair dried wearing some comfy clothes. She wandered back downstairs to find that Sara was no longer buried under the pile of blankets on the couch. Instead she was now on the floor laid on top of a bunch of pillows and blankets with the fire blazing in front of her and the TV playing a Christmas movie. 

“What are you doing?” Ava asked as she looked at her girlfriend with a soft smile on her face. She looked happy and the warm glow from the flames lit her face up and made her look absolutely beautiful. 

“I figured I might be warmer in front of the fire, so I made a makeshift bed,” Sara shrugged and turned her attention back to the TV. A few minutes passed and Ava was still stood in the same place just staring at her girlfriend. 

“Aves, what are you doing? Come on,” Sara paused and lightly patted the empty spot next to her to try and get her to join her. “I have your favorite, and you can choose the movie.”

“You look beautiful,” Ava whispered before moving closer to Sara and sitting down beside her. Sara’s cheeks flushed a light pink color, she quickly looked down at her lap to try and hide the blush but Ava noticed it anyway. 

“Here you go my love,” Sara handed Ava the food and the two of them ate their food with only the sound of the flames crackling. 

They finished eating and Sara stood up with her plate in her hand. “Pass me your plate I’ll go and wash them while you choose a movie,” Sara said as she held her hand out. Ava looked at her suspiciously because Sara never voluntarily did the dishes, so Ava was a little worried that something was going on with the other woman or that she had done something wrong that Ava would be mad about. 

She sat thinking about it for a moment but quickly shook the thoughts from her head and focused on choosing a movie for them to watch. When Sara returned she snuggled up in Ava’s side, she had her right leg sprawled over Ava’s legs and her arm was slung over Ava’s waist whilst she rested her head on the taller woman’s chest. Ava didn’t hesitate to wrap her arm around Sara and pull her closer and every now and then Sara would slip her hand under Ava’s shirt and draw small patterns on her skin. 

“What movie did you pick?” Sara whispered as the first scene began to play. 

“Love Actually,” Ava whispered back. They settled down and watched the movie but about halfway through Ava couldn’t tear her mind away from thinking that something was wrong with Sara. “Are you okay?” She finally asked causing Sara to look up at her with slight confusion on her face. 

“Um yeah, I’m okay, are you okay?” Sara asked her voice a little concerned because it sounded like there was something bothering her girlfriend. 

“I’m okay, I just wanted to make sure you were. You did the dishes without me having to ask you, I just- did you do something?” She questioned and the words left her mouth a little too quickly and it took Sara a moment to process them. 

“Can’t I just do something nice for the love of my life?” Sara said with a smirk. 

“I guess, but are you sure you’re okay? You seem a lot more cheerful than you were last night, I mean that’s not a bad thing - I just, you do that sometimes where you’re falling apart but you make yourself seem overly happy to try and hide it,” Ava stumbled over her words a little trying to find the right ones. 

“Aves I’m totally fine, in fact I am great, it’s Christmas the best time of the year I’m excited,” Sara explained and Ava scrunched her face up slightly. 

“Babe it’s hardly Christmas it’s December first,” Ava said and Sara just rolled her eyes and laid her head back on Ava’s chest. 

“Don’t be such a grump, Christmas is a month long celebration it’s exciting, we have to go and pick out a tree and decorate the apartment and so much more,” Sara said as she linked her fingers with Ava’s and gently stroked the back of her hand with her thumb. 

“I’m not being a grump, I love Christmas. I’m just stating a fact,” Ava said causing Sara to playfully roll her eyes. 

“Facts are boring, we are literally watching a Christmas movie,” Sara pointed out and Ava shrugged her shoulders slightly. 

“I’m not really paying attention to it it’s a little difficult to focus when you keep putting your hand up my shirt,” Ava confessed and a blush crept up onto her cheeks when she saw Sara look up at her with her signature smirk. The smaller blonde didn’t respond, instead she just slipped her hand under Ava’s shirt once again and ran her fingers over her abs. 

The movie was quickly forgotten when Sara pressed her lips to the side of Ava’s neck while her hands were still running wild over Ava’s torso. Sara quickly found the sweet spot on Ava’s neck, she gently bit down on it before sucking on it. Ava knee that she was going to have a mark there but she couldn’t bring herself to even care because Sara’s touch was clouding her mind and she couldn’t think about anything other than how much she wanted Sara. 

The Captain removed her lips from Ava’s neck and swiftly moved so that she was straddling Ava’s hips. She brought her hands up to cup Ava’s face as she leaned down to kiss her. Ava’s hands slipped up the back of Sara’s shirt and tried to pull her impossibly closer, the movement caused Sara to grind against her and she let out a soft groan. Ava tried to deepen the kiss but Sara moved away and tugged on the hem of Ava’s shirt. The Director sat up and let her shirt me removed leaving her chest exposed to the cool air around them, before laying back. 

Sara took her time making Ava feel good. She started with her boobs, before making her way down Ava’s body. By the time she got to the waistband of Ava’s sweatpants Ava was practically buzzing with need. Sara pulled the pants down her legs agonisingly slow, causing Ava to let out a frustrated groan. 

“Patience baby,” Sara smirked before leaning down and giving attention to the spot where Ava needed her the most. 

They went a couple of rounds that took them well into the early hours of the morning. They laid back on the various pillows and blankets that they had been laid on for the whole evening and Sara resumed her previous position of laying half on top of Ava. 

The room was dark, apart from the light glow coming from the fire in front of them. This time it was Sara’s turn to be in awe of her girlfriends beauty. The soft orange light spread across Ava’s features. 

“I can feel you staring at me,” Ava mumbled not even bothering to open her eyes, she was too exhausted. 

“I’m just admiring you, can’t I admire my beautiful girlfriend huh?” Sara said softly and a small smile worked its way onto Ava’s lips. 

“I love you,” Ava whispered before she finally fell asleep. 

“I love you more,” Sara said against Ava’s neck and snuggled further into her embrace. 

The two of them fell asleep in front of the fire, wrapped up in one another with a blanket barely covering their waists, and Sara had never felt more content than she did in that moment with Ava.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought :))


End file.
